


Bathroom Politics

by ALewdInvention



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Degradation, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Large Cock, Mind Break, Multi, Piss Play, Political Play, Raceplay, Raceplay (white/black), Racism, Rape, Size Kink, Slurs, Transphobia, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: Nia and her girlfriend Cindy are having a serious disagreement in the gender-neutral bathroom. Cindy isn't totally comfortable with the idea of sucking her girlfriend's feminine penis. However Nia being a proud feminist trans-women is more than happy to help Cindy unlearn her patriarchal beliefs, but little does Nia know Cindy isn't the only one that's going to be unlearning a few things.This was a Request for a good friendNote: This story features very extreme raceplay and political play. If those things might offend or turn you off please do not read.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	Bathroom Politics

In the small American town Hefferson there is a building LGBTQQIP2SA community on the Heff University campus or Heff U for short. Each and every day these girls work hard redefining what we consider normal, pushing the boundaries of gender in many different ways. A woman can be who or whatever identifies as one. Constraining to the strict cultural and physical standards of gender is oppression. Yes having a girl dick is as feminine as having a vagina, don’t be a bigot! Didn’t you watch all those hyper-queer gender inclusion videos?

Yet some people in Hefferson don’t understand these indisputable facts. They don’t believe the words they write for the essay portion of their mandatory gender studies module and secretly engage in wrong-think. Such as Cindy, a local arts major who is having an argument with her person of color black friend Nia, after hurriedly excusing herself from a drunken sexual encounter the night before. When Nia whipped it out on the table, inside the women’s bathroom of the campus bar, and slurred out something about getting bent over a toilet for trans visibility in women’s spaces.

“Cindy you know you should be unlearning these patriarchal ideals.” Nia grabbed Cindy’s hand and led her into the bathroom once it looked like a discussion was developing since that’s where all the hot girls she was mimicking from TV and movies discussed things. The bathroom door was sporting a newly installed illustration of a trans woman with an obvious erection, replacing the traditional stick figure in a dress. As a good progressive Cindy had gone on several tweet-storms about supporting these signs, but there was something about them that made her scared to enter the bathroom. Deep down she knew something was wrong, but she dismissed her better instincts as innate patriarchal ideals, designed to oppress her.

“Well I know I should be unlearning patriarchal ideas Nia, but when you told me you were a lesbian I expected you to have a…”

Nia quickly interjected, dropping her beer into the sink “I am just as much a girl even if I do have this feminine girl cock.” Nia hiked up her skirt for emphasis, not even waiting for the bathroom door even swung shut to reveal her rock hard black cock. It was about 6 inches, thick and Nia hadn’t even bothered to clean or shave; hygiene is a European cishet value you know but at least she’d stopped drinking for a moment. Yet Nia was acting incredibly sexually aggressive in ways that her cis partners never were, it frightened Cindy even though she knew those feelings were wrong-think.

“I know that Nia, I know it’s transphobic to be a lesbian who doesn’t take cock in the current year and I’m trying to navigate those feelings, maybe we could take it slow and not do penetration straight away.” Cindy shied away trying to shield her eyes from Nia’s filthy dick, hoping that rattling off some buzzwords would mollify the trans girl. Yet Nia was far too drunk, horny, and self-righteous to fall for such basic rhetoric, reaching out and slapping Cindy across the face letting out a loud slap. 

“How dare you imply I’m less of a woman, just because I have this cock doesn’t mean I am any less of a lesbian.” Nia looked into Cindy’s teary eyes and saw the familiar twinge of guilt she had seen before. You see Nia was a smart girl she knew she could push these terf lesbians to suck her filthy black cock if she just pushed on them a little bit. Plus what was really wrong with that, they got a lesson in woke culture and Nia got some action; it’s a win-win really. It turned her on so much, making girls not just want her cock, but hate any part of themselves that didn’t.

Putting her arm around Cindy’s waist to pull her closer as she unconsciously backed away, and combining shaking her cock dry with slowly jerking it as she finished pissing. I guess I could try masturbating to trans porn to acclimatize faster.

“Now Cindy don’t cry you can always unlearn your medieval habits by handling my big black girl dick right now.” Cindy sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye, “Okay, but I haven’t done anything like this before, maybe I could give you a handjob at my place later.” A kind offer, but Nia would accept no half measures.

“No Cindy, you’re going to have to smash those pesky patriarchal ideals and the only way to do that is by giving me a blowjob right here right now.” Nia used her masculine muscles to easily push the petite Cindy onto her knees.

Cindy cried out, “No, Nia I couldn’t do that! I’ll work on being a better cis ally and getting over my female attraction, but actually sucking a cock would be to much for me, I...” Cindy’s desperate plea was interrupted by Nia slapping her cock across Nia’s face.

“Aww it’s okay babe, you’re saying no but really you mean yes, I know because I believe you’re a good person.” Nia petted the back of a weeping Cindy’s head continuing, “It’s transphobic to be a lesbian that doesn’t take cock, and you’re going to unlearn that by falling in love with mine.” 

“No! I mean no when I say it!” Cindy blurted out seemingly gaining a bit of nerve, before getting another cock slap across her cheek. “Please, I know I’m a bad person for not wanting to blow you here but please give me room to grow.” But Yet again Nia just answered her with another heavy cock slap across the face.

“Cindy, Cindy, Cindy you know how easy it would be for me to get you canceled. I’m going to ruin your entire life by tweeting about your transphobia if you don’t suck me off, but I’ll be a kind partner and I won’t cum inside, deal?” Cindy stared at the cock casting a shadow on her face; strange the bathroom lights were so bright they could cast such a heavy shadow, thought Cindy. Though Cindy got her mind on track again realizing that she would have to do at least a little dick licking to get over her transphobia, so teary-eyed she reluctantly agreed.

“Okay, Nia just give me a second...” Cindy pressed her lips against Nia’s dirty cock head and almost gagged at the saltine task of her girlfriend's dirty cock. But Cindy was a devoted feminist and tried taking as much of that dirty black cock down her throat as possible. 

“Yea take my dirty black dick you cis slut!” Cried Nia placing her hands on the back of Cindy’s head, grabbing her ponytail as she leaned over her. Cindy managing to get a hold of Nia’s thighs pushed back, “H-hey... Nia I think you are being pretty mea-ghagghhh!”

“I don’t care what a cis white like you thinks now choke on my big black cock!” Nia forced her cock down Cindy’s throat causing the girl’s eyes to water as lack of oxygen quickly made her body too weak to resist. All she could do was let Nia hump her face to her heart's content.

“Mhmm you dumb white bitch, I was never going to let you off the hook with just a throat fucking.” Nia kept pumping Cindy’s mouth, tears streamed down her face as Nia continued, “I’m going to bend you over and fuck that virgin cis lesbian cunt. Then throw you out like the patriarchal trash you are, ahggg!!” Nia was so absorbed cumming in Cindy’s mouth that she failed to hear the bathroom door swing open.

Right before Nia’s cum-coated Cindy’s mouth a hand darted from behind her, pulling Nia’s cock out of Cindy’s mouth with a pop, spilling her load all over the bathroom floor, but sparing a weeping Cindy’s mouth.

“Hey what the fuck asshole are you about to get…. SMACK*” A firm open palm patriarchal hand slapped Nia across her face hard enough she had to fall back onto the stall walls to brace herself. Cindy’s limp body fell back against the wall before she slumped against the toilet, barely coherent, but conscious enough to see her savior.

It was Billy Thomson captain of the football team, his muscled imposing frame completely blocking the stall entrance. Wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, his trademarked varsity jacket, and his Make America Great Again Maga hat with pride as he began scolding Nia, “Nia your sister Jena asked me to check in on your date, she was sure you were up to something nasty, but this is waaaaaaay beyond disgusting. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“F-fuck you, you racist I don’t have to apologize for anything, it's not my fault Cindy needed to unlearn so much, see she is fi- SMACK*.” Billy’s hand struck Nia across her other cheek, “Ahgg y-you big cis white brute don’t you know you’re committing a hate cri- SMACK*.” Nia was beginning to shed tears, she had never been handled so brutally before she hated it, but why was her girl dick hard again?

“Nia your sister should be here in a minute and you should produce more reasoning beyond “MuH oPpReSsIoN” to justify your actions.” Billy withdrew his hands, staying cross-armed while he waited for a fuming Nia to think up a response. It would be hard feigning ignorance considering Cindy was literally passed out behind her, but Nia isn’t one to give up easily, she is a feminist.

“B-b-but…. I-I don’t know what you are talking about this was consensual sex between two girls. I don’t need to explain shit to a racist maga bro.” Billy just stood there, his large frame blocking the door like some sort of patriarchal monolith. Nia had to tear him down, it was her due duty as a black feminist. So she attacked Billy in the only way she knew how...

“You’re just mad because you have a tiny white cock, you can’t handle looking at a pair of lesbians enjoying a healthy sexual relationship.” Nia pulled her pants down proudly displaying her still dirty black femcock. “See tiny dicked white boys like you cannot compete.” Nia watched as Billy began silently unzipping his pants and she was amused, “Why even bother taking off your pants it’s not like you can compete with huge bla-wwwhhuut the fuck is that!?!”

Nia was face to face with what could only be described as Billy’s third leg, it was half hard pulsating and unlike Nia Billy had washed his balls; Billy was a good boyfriend.

“Y-ye-you fucking racistwhitecisIcan’tbelieve SMACK*” Right in the middle of her panicked speech Billy slapped Nia square in the Jaw. This shut Nia up quite quickly as she couldn’t take her eyes off the stunning white cock in front of her.

“See Nia you ain’t shit with at little nigger dick, it must be half the size of mine and half as thick.” Billy scoffed at Nia’s teasing, but she had one last thing to latch onto. 

“Ha you called me a nigger now you’re going to be fired from your job and expelled, you cis white bastard victory will be mi…” Then the pair heard a shout from behind them, “Not so fast Nia.”  
Billy and Nia both turned to see Nia’s sister Jena with both hands on her hips. She was taller than Billy at 6’5’’ sporting long black hair, pouty brown lips, and a voluptuous body which was only complemented by her crop top and short skirt. “Hey, babe I heard you could use a hand dealing with my rapey sister.” Jena walked up to Billy and planted a kiss on his cheek before looking down and smiling, “Oh already about to have some fun with my sister, you’re such a bad boyfriend.” 

“B-boyfriend!! Jena, how could you? This m-man is a racist, anti-LGBTQQIP2SA, white, Trump supporter, and worse than that he called me a nigger!!” Nia’s rage was mixing with her confusion and panic. The mix of emotions was making it hard for her to think, yes it was the stress and not the massive white dick in front of her that made it hard to think.

“Ha well that’s because you are a nigger little bro- or should I say, sister?”

“Nia I told you I am a girl!” Nia pouted, stomping her feet against the dirty bathroom floor.

“Well…. when you compare your little nigger dick to Billy’s big white cock it certainly seems that way.” 

“I-I-I’m going to get you both canceled, size doesn’t matter, I…” 

“Ha, the way you were talking made it certainly sounds like size matters and where you are looking right now certainly proves it.” Nia snapped her gaze back turning around as she tried to hide her hyperventilation. No, she didn’t want big white cock, she was a lesbian and a proud woman of color no less she couldn’t be caught dead sucking on a big tasty white dick.

Nia tried coming up with a comeback, but was interrupted by her amazon of a sister walking beside her, “Now sister I love you even if you are a nigger most of the time, but your rapey antics have got to stop.” Easily overpowered by her little sister, Nia was forcefully bent over the toilet where Cindy was still sleeping.

“Nia what are you mhmmphh!” Jena straight-up ripped off her sister’s panties and stuffed them in her mouth, it was like tearing toilet paper for her. “Now Nia I don’t want to hear you complaining about your punishment. You deserve everything that is coming to you…”

Billy moved pulling Nia’s pants down to reveal surprisingly hairless legs; it seems like almost all the traits of masculinity avoided Nia such as hair, height, and muscles, how peculiar.

“Mphhpphhhhhhhh!!” Nia tried to struggle, but couldn’t stand up to both Jena and Billy’s strong patriarchal grip on her behind.

“Oh, babe having trouble getting hard?” Nia looked back, her arms bound by her sister, but his glare communicated the clear phrase of “Wait you’re not even hard yet!”

“Yea Nia isn’t exactly my ideal woman, but I’ll start pumping and hopefully..”

“No don’t worry about it babe allow me.” Jena took one hand off her sister, who was too terrified to try and resist further. She lifted up her top to expose her huge triple-D tits, as soon as those dark chocolate nipples got free Billy was ready. His huge hard white cock pressed against Nia’s unused pussy and he started penetrating.

“Yea babe fuck my nigger sister’s “pussy” show her that little black dick ain’t shit!”

“Thanks, babe, nghhhh…. and fuck Nia for a rapey nigger you are tight!” Billy grunted inserting another few inches of his cock into Nia’s ass.

Nia’s mind was on fire, the pain of being tag teamed by her sister and a white trump supporter, coupled with the pain of being torn open for the first time…… didn’t even overshadow the immense pleasure she felt being used as a rape doll!

“Mhmmmmmmoohhhhh!!” Nia loved it, she couldn’t deny her pussy loved Billy’s big white dick, she even loved the compliment he gave her. So even as her ass was being destroyed she took extra care to keep tight around her rapist's cock. With every extra inch of big white dick Nia felt a squirt of cum leave her cock. The pleasure was nothing like cumming in those college lesbians. It felt soooo much better and it melted her mind; was this what it’s like to cum like a girl? Nia was sure this was the only way she was meant to cum, gone were the days of being a lesbian and tricking girls into fucking her. Nia was going to turn over a new leaf and become a dick sucking tranny slut!

“Mpppgpgpghhhh!!!”

“Oh my it looks like my sister really wants to say something, should we let her speak Billy?” Jena looked up from her sister’s gagged face at Billy who had just finished stuffing every inch of his cock into Nia’s fat nigger booty.

“Mmmm alright, but if she starts whining again just gag her until you think she has learned her lesson.” Billy stopped pumping for a moment giving Nia a chance to speak and she definitely made use of it.

“I-I’m sorry for being a dirty nigger rapist! I should have never blackmailed any of those nice white girls!!” Nia bit down as another anal orgasm caused her feminine penis to shake and twitch, still limp, but leaky. 

She looked back at Billy continuing, “My little black clit was never meant for fucking any women, but my fat nigger ass was made for white men like you to pound!” Nia moved her hand and spread her fat ass cheeks, “So please sir keep pounding my filthy nigger ass, I’m sorry for ever back talking yo...aahhhhhhhgg”

Nia’s sweet-talking edged Billy on quite easily, the boy grabbed Nia’s hips and thrust in and out of her now stretched ass hole over and over again to Nia’s glee. She squealed like the tranny piggy she was begging Billy to go harder and faster, Nia wanted to make sure she’d never think about using her little nig clit again.

Jena looked down at her sister getting fucked silly by Billy’s bwc and couldn’t help, but laugh, “Haha so much for all that lib shit you liked spouting sis. All it took was a few minutes of pounding from a big white cock and now the only thing in your head is taking my boyfriend’s big white dick haha!”

“Y-ye-yesh sis!!” Nia panted barely able to contain herself, “M-muhy f-fat ni-nigga a-ass is w-white onlyyyyy!!” Nia’s knees started to buckle and her eyes turned up into her head as she felt the strongest orgasm yet bashing through her nervous system. Triggered by the torrent of Billy’s cum that washed through her system. Billy however didn’t give a fuck that Nia’s mind was melting and his strong patriarchal cock made sure to dump every last drop of his load into her fat nigger ass that jiggled as Nia dropped to the floor.

“T-th-thank you for punishing me sir, I promise to be good.” Nia Murmured collapsed in a pool of her own juices. 

“Oh Nia you didn’t think that was your whole punishment did you?” Jena got up off the toilet and stood beside Billy.  
Nia looked back, confused and exhausted, “Wu-what do you mean sister you broke my butt and made me white only what else could you possibly….”

Nia was answered with a vicious quickness by her much taller older sister, “Oh honey you raped a lot of girls so you need to service a lot more cocks.” Jena looked over her shoulder, “It looks like the boys are arriving, hey guys!”

A line of muscled jocks wearing football jackets all pooled into the bathroom standing just outside the stall. It was the Heff-U football team all amassed together in one place, one of the members a rather tall handsome ginger man put his hand on Billy’s shoulder giving him a nod of approval before turning to Jena;

“Hey Jena we all got your text and we’re all in. We’ve all been itching to teach your dyke of a sister a lesson ever since she petitioned to have all the bathroom signs changed to have visible erections.”

Nia’s expression turned to panic, “B-bu-but sister I can’t take all these cocks, I’ll dieee!!”

Jena planted a kiss on Billy’s cheek, grabbing the back of his head before turning her head back giving her sister a smug smile, “Don’t you worry Nia, these handsome white Trump supporters have exactly what you need to start paying “reparations” for all the harm you caused.” Nia looked at the men's crotches, the visible outlines of fat throbbing cocks that would soon be in her filled up her mind as Jena continued, “ So be a good nigger and milk all of these men dry. Now I gotta get going, but boys tell me if Nia misbehaves and I’ll punish her when she gets home.”

“Yea, sure thing Nia.”

“You two have a good time!”

“Thank’s boys enjoy wrecking that nasty nigger.” Billy grabbed hold of Jena’s ass before continuing, “While I take my black queen tonight.”

Jena blushed, “Billy stop not in front of all your friends.” Billy and Jena turned to leave giving Nia the full view of the Heff-U football team. Nia was awestruck by the group of men that gathered around her. Their male gaze pierced into her and their Trump hats assaulted her with their presence. The old Nia would have called the police on a group of football players, but instead, she just pushed her fat nigger ass up in the air and murmured, “W-who’s first?”

The team started immediately crowding the inside of Nia’s stall 2 guys at a time, one took her mouth and one took her ass. Nia was too engrossed in a hazy mixture of exhaustion and pleasure to bother trying to resist. Her fat black ass eagerly accepted the boy’s maga dicks without issue. Further proof that Nia’s body had experienced drastic changes. She felt that every cell in her body was rebelling against her old outdated feminist ideals. Nia’s body knew that she was a cum toilet now, even though her mind was still catching up.

“Come on you dirty nigger tranny tighten up those holes!”

“Yea you stupid dyke cunt you’re getting sloppy on the sucking too!”

The pair of boys taunted, still not stopping their frenzied assault on this poor liberal. All Nia did was look up and mumble “Showry Shirrrr!!” (Sorry sir). Yet that was all Nia wanted to do, she didn’t want to resist her patriarchal rapists. These were men and therefore superior to her, why else would it feel so good serving them.

“Stupid dyke I’m cuming you, better not spill a drop.”

All of a sudden Nia’s mouth was flooded with thick salty cum. It just kept cuming out of the boy’s cock, but Nia loved its taste. The thick texture, the musky smell and it tasted so sweet. Nia drank up the boy's load with gusto and when he finally finished and pulled out of her mouth she turned back to the crowd asking, “Huff Huff, w-who is next?”

“Dirty dyke this is for raping Don’s cousin!” Another thick white cock pressed down into her throat as a familiar sensation filled her backside. The last boy was done and another one came to take his place leaving Nia no time to recover. Her stomach was starting to feel bloated, but this current man took it to another level.

“Mhmm I gotta take a piss, but it looks like the toilets taken, better improvise.” Nia’s eyes widened as she felt a hot stream of piss flow into her ass. Her body shuddered, but she couldn’t help loving the feeling. It was degrading, disgusting and belittling, but Nia could feel the white man's love traveling with that stream of piss into her belly. So she did what any good nigger would do, she tightened up and made sure not to spill a drop of piss or cum. Holding to this standard even as every man took a turn brutalizing her asspussy, with both loads of cum and piss.

Some men didn’t even wait and just pissed in her hair or cum on her body just to make the new maga cumdump even dirtier.

“Fucking dumb nigger toilet take my load.” Another fresh load entered Nia’s filled belly. It was distended enough that she looked a few months pregnant. A fact that made Nia feel very empowered. More empowered than any of the feminist basket weaving or queer gender theory classes she took. No the feeling of piss and cum flowing through her body was better than any of that and Nia wanted more.

“Please sirs if you need to pee don’t dirty the urinals just use my filthy nigger mouth.” Nia gathered enough strength to pull at the sides of her mouth, with her fingers she pulled her mouth agape allowing for easy urinal use.

“What a thirsty nigger, I guess I’ll take you up on your kind offer.”

“Fuck it why not, she might smell better after getting pissed on.”

“Ha you could say that again Fred, I’m in.”

The trio of buff white men all positioned themselves in front of a kneeling Nia, who was almost drooling at the sight of their long nasty white cocks. The men all grabbed hold of their cocks and started to piss, originally aiming in her mouth, but the boys eventually started pissing all over her body. The streams of piss trickled down soaking her clothing and running off her b-cup breasts.

“Glug glug glug, thansh shir!!” Mewled Nia desperately drinking down what every stream got closest to her mouth.

“Fucking cunt just shut up.” One of the men shoved her mouth down on his cock filling her mouth and throat instantly. Nia’s fingers slipped, no longer hooking her mouth; they dropped down hanging limply as the man fucked her throat. The other boys took note and wiped their dicks in Nia’s long nappy hair, before moving aside and once more letting one of the men penetrate her gaping asshole.

“Mhhgghhh”

“Shut the fuck up Nia, we don’t wanna hear any more of your whining, SLAP SLAP SLAP!” Three hard spankings from the man who was generously fucking Nia’s ruined asshole. The pain made Nia squeal like a pig, but her pleasure-filled cries were muffled by the fat cock stretching out her throat. This man was much thicker than the other boys, his girth was a true patriarchal symbol; genetically perfect for ruining feminist throats.

“Ahhhh such a tight throat!” The boy moaned pushing his cock deeper into her mouth, causing Nia’s eyes to water, “You definitely earned your reward nig-agghhhh!” With no warning, this boy’s thick tar-like load shot down Nia’s throat filling her to the brim with precious white seed. Tears flowed down her cheek almost as fast as the spunk poured down her throat. Yet these were tears of joy, Nia was happy to be of use to this nice white man and gratefully drank each thick glob of cum his cock graced her with.

The boy pulled out of Nia’s mouth dragging thick strands of cum and spit with it. Nia’s smiled her face smeared with spit and cum, Cough* Cough* “T-thank you sir for using my dirty feminist throat!” Nia’s tone was raspy, but she kept a giddy smile, “Would you like to pound my ass sir?” 

The boy smiled, Nia’s desperation was very amusing and gave him a wonderfully nasty idea. A smug smile crept across his face, “I think I will use you again bitch, but your mouths far too filthy to suck any more guys off. However, I know exactly what your mouths should be doing.”

Nia was panting like a bitch desperate for the boys to continue going, but was confused by his words, “Sorry sir my brains a bit rattled, what did you expect me to d-ahhhh.”

The boy grabbed hold of Nia’s hair and dragged the girl from outside the stall and shoved her face into the filthiest urinal in the bathroom. The filth from her face and the filth of the urinal swapped and further cakes Nia’s mouth as the boy pushed his still hard cock head against her ruined asshole.

“There bitch now you can lap up piss and cum with ease!” The boy thrusted into her ass with enough force to cause Nia to vomit out half of the boys thick load right into the urinal. The rest of the team got the message and formed a line while at least 2 boys each stood to one side of Nia and started pissing. Their streams of nasty hot piss pooled around Nia’s face and almost instinctively she started lapping up their urine like a dog licking water from a bowl.

“Ha, such a good bitch, we didn’t even need to tell you to start drinking.” The boy cupped his ear, “Oh what’s that Nia? I can barely hear you, are ya trying to say something?”

“Mmm,gurggle,ghhaagghh!!” 

“I hear you loud and clear cunt you need more cum and piss.” The boy nodded, smiling a toothy grin, “And we’re all happy to help.”

The boy grabbed hold of Nia’s ass and began dumping his load into her. Nia’s tits jiggled, ass bouncing as her clitty shook squirting out a small pathetic load over the tiles. Nia was completely limp when cuming now, couldn’t feel any stiffness at all, but Nia was much happier cuming this way. In fact, she thought it was for the best, if Nia’s dirty nigglet clitty never got hard again she’d never be tempted to rape again. Nia was so grateful for all the boys did; she gurgled out a, “Thanshs Shirs, Glug* Glug* Glug*!!”

However, the crowd of boys didn’t care just swapping places so the next big white dick could use her. Yet Nia was more than happy to be used as a toy for her white superiors; it was only natural after all being so much smarter. These boys knew to slap her ass every time she got loose, Nia’s holes seemed to get tighter in response to pain and the boys made sure to make use of this evolutionary trait.

After long hours of fucking the bar owner finally came into the bathroom, “Hey fella’s while I am happy you taught the bitch a lesson, we are closing soon so hurry it up.”

“Ah sorry Sam we’ll finish up here and thanks for letting us use your bathroom!”

“No problem guys I love helping the community.” The man put his hand over one of the boy’s shoulder, “But I guess you can leave her here for the night. She doesn’t look like she’ll be doing much moving.” Sam looked down to a cum stuffed Nia, flat on her back smiling blissfully while mewling softly. The boys had enough of the trans girl (for now), but wanted to give her one last going away present before the night's end.

“Alright cunt we’re done with you for the day, but we’ll be back. You still haven’t repaid your debt to society for being a dirty nigger rug-munching rapist.” 

“Yesh sir, ahhgg.” Nia’s voice was quiet and timid, her little black clitty was limp and leaking.

“But I got a going away gift for you.”

“Thansh y-you sir-r wha-aggghhhh!!”

Without warning the boy brought down his boot heel onto Nia’s stomach causing the cum filled contents to spill out of any hole that would accept them. Her mouth, nose and asshole all had a torrent of cum and piss flow out of them before Nia finally passed out still mewling, “Thansh shir, thanks shir.” Over and over again, her mind knew she needed to thank her benevolent oppressors for giving her so much pleasure and her body did so until she couldn’t.

“Haha, what a dumb bitch Hahaha.” The entire team took a second to laugh before they all went back out into the bar to toast a couple of drinks to a night well spent and a nigger well fucked. 

Cindy herself was aroused back into wakefulness a few hours later only to see a naked Nia, completely caked in cum and piss. Cindy moved over to Nia still concerned for her girlfriend despite what Nia had done to her, “Oh my god Nia are you alright?!?”

Nia slowly opened her eyes and looked over her cum and piss covered body, she felt gross, defiled, oppressed, but she still turned over to Cindy, looked her dead in the eyes, and said, “I’ve never felt better Cindy.”

Epilogue

That bathroom revenge politics had a lasting effect on all those involved changing every participant's lives for the better. Nia decided to stay as a permanent member of the Heff-U bar staff, serving as a cumdumpster for all the big strong republican men that frequented the bar. Her transition sped up greatly over the first few months, tips from being the bar slut coupled with the constant supply of thick alpha male cum naturally feminized Nia and only a year later did she make the easy choice to toss her little black clitty in the trash and exchange it for a brand new cunt. Nia even continued her activism, encouraging other black trans youths to throw away their toxic masculinity and serve as bar cumdumsters for all the nice republican patriots. Due to her status as a queer POC activist, other liberal members couldn’t challenge her new opinions, and decades later Nia’s legacy is feminizing and transforming the black community into something much more feminist.

Cindy woke up next to a completely fucked silly Nia, covered in cum and whispering for more. This event scared Cindy and taught her the dangers of dicks, she tried to put forward a campaign trying to keep in check the new repent sexual misconduct between students at Heff-U, but Nia’s last Twitter storm made sure Cindy was purged from the feminist circles. After all “Anyone that wants to get in the way of the new sex-positive feminist black community was clearly a racist” at least according to Nia.  
Yet Cindy’s life didn’t end there, she graduated with honors and eventually met the girl of her dreams; an Asian woman named Lily. They would go on to open a bakery specializing in gay weddings, but the pair would eventually run into legal trouble after refusing to cater for a straight couple’s wedding, but that is a tale for another time.

Finally, Billy and Jena married after they finished school, Jena was aspiring for a career in networking and eco consulting. While Billy graduated with a degree in political theory and would rise to become the mayor of Hefferson. His strong American values coupled with his own blossoming family (which would cap out at 6 kids and 15 grandkids) was a draw for the voters. In his long reign as mayor, Billy repaired the racial divide in his city setting a new program called “Gendrafeminization” which helped the struggling and poorer minority gay community members in Hefferson find shelter and purpose joining with nicer white families. Working as housemaids during the day (and sex slaves at night), the program was a resounding success and saw unwavering support from Nia and her flock who were more than satisfied living as cock socks for the nice white men that populated Hefferson City.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by a good trans friend of mine. This work is not meant to be some weird political statement, but to be fetish fuel for those who would enjoy what the tags and title suggest. I know to the person who doesn't have any of the kinks presented this story must seem terrible, but I ask you to remain respectful and let those who would enjoy this work read it in peace.
> 
> Finally thank you for reading and if you are wishing for more content like this, see my friend's works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenothing). Please send her lots of love.


End file.
